1. Field of the Invention
The present teachings relate to a method of converting water and a carbon-containing compound into a hydrocarbon through a process of absorbing sunlight on a light-absorbing component to photoelectrochemically oxidize water and reacting the products from that water oxidation reaction over a catalyst with a carbon-containing compound, such as CO2, to produce a hydrocarbon compound.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Photosynthesis is a kinetically slow process for the production of hydrocarbons from CO2 and water using solar radiation as an energy source to drive the conversion reaction.
The well-known Fischer-Tropsch synthesis process of producing hydrocarbons from CO and water requires high temperatures and pressures, even in the presence of a catalyst, to produce hydrocarbons.
Several techniques are known to facilitate the oxidative decomposition of water into hydrogen and oxygen gases. The decomposition of water reaction is not thermodynamically favorable at standard temperature and pressure. The general reactions occurring in a standard water electrolysis cell are:Anode (oxidation): 2H2O(l)→O2(g)+4H+(aq)+4e−Eoox=−1.23 VCathode (reduction): 2H+(aq)+2e−→H2(g)Eored=0.00 VThus, the standard potential of a water electrolysis cell is −1.23 V at 25° C.
A process to produce hydrocarbons from water and a source of carbon-containing compounds at non-elevated temperatures and pressures with sunlight as the energy source in a kinetically fast manner is of great interest. Additionally, a device to carry out the process is desirable.